Dawn Drabbles
by Razzella
Summary: A compilation of all my AkatsukiXSakura drabbles. MultiSaku. AkaSaku.
1. Haze - Sasori

Title: **Haze**

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Razzella

Language: English

Rated: T

Genre: Horror/Drama

Published: 08-13-13

Words: 2,495

* * *

_Sakura has developed a shameful, unhealthy obsession with her dead enemy; finds herself entranced by his beautiful nonexistence - and then her reality shatters to bits. One-shot. [Sasori X Sakura]_

* * *

**Haze** [heyz] _noun, verb, hazed, haz-ing_

**_Noun_**

1. An Aggregation in the atmosphere of very fine, widely dispersed, solid or liquid particles, or both, giving the air an opalescent appearance that subdue colors.

2. Vagueness or obscurity, as of the mind or perception; confused or vague thoughts, feelings, etc.: _The victims were still in a haze and couldn't describe the accident_

**_Verb (used with object), _****_Verb_****_ (used without object)_**

3. To make or become hazy.

* * *

Cool fingers traced the outline of the now long-gone puppeteers jaw, nibbling at her lower lip softly. Sakura couldn't help but feel some desire for the beautiful male – or, his wooden body, more precisely – with its well defined features. It truly was beautiful in its own right; she sometimes found herself feeling a bit guilty over what had become of him. She had found that the perfect puppet was more than a shell as she had originally thought, and yet it was beyond her own comprehension that it existed still in this state without its masters glowing cinnamon orbs tucked beneath useless eyelids. Her fingers traced the flawless lips as her emerald gaze seemed to soften, a faint tint of pink coming to her usually pale skin.

Truth be told, she was unsure _why _she had gone back for the puppet before returning to Konoha; she told herself it was a trophy of her achievement in ridding the world of such a disgusting person. Needless to say, she was equally disgusted with herself for keeping his lifeless form as such a trophy.

But she couldn't get rid of it.

Her fingers were lightly running along his neck; eyes glowing in a mixture of admiration and fascination with the beautifully crafted creation. Sakura had nothing against the man she had worked so hard to destroy besides the fact he was working with her friend's mortal (and in a few cases, _immortal!_) enemies. As far as she was concerned, he was her first blood despite the lack of blood flowing through his perfect body – and it was only natural she should feel some kind of connection to him. It didn't explain why she had his body stuffed in her basement and occasionally found herself admiring it like a sick psychopath, but it was a start to figuring it out. She tore her eyes off of the dead Akatsuki with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

The young woman had found herself trying to learn how to control the lost form, though the moment those sweet brown eyes came open she would usually find herself jerking away in shame. Despite the lack of life that had been in them before she managed to end him, his eyes sent a chill up her spine that she couldn't even try to control. No matter what she told herself, she had no kind of deceiving notions it wasn't desire. Sakura could lie to herself all day every day of the week but it didn't change the fact that she was attracted to a dead man's body; this was probably the most unnerving discovery she had found when she brought him into her home.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Her front door swinging open and slamming into the wall managed to jerk her back to life. The small woman dashed up the stairs and locked the basement door with an audible "click!" Her face was flushed as she offered a sheepish smile to her blond friend who so eagerly dashed into her home; the male grinned in return.

"You didn't come last night." He whined and her face clouded over in confusion. "Ino pitched the biggest fit because you never showed up at Shinos' surprise party!" A sudden realization dawned upon her that she had indeed missed her friend's birthday while she was busy playing mediocre puppeteer; she was disturbed something so important had slipped her notice while she was playing with her new hobby.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I worked a late shift last night and it completely slipped my mind; I came home and went straight to sleep." Sakura felt like she was dripping venom from her lips as the lie so easily rolled off her tongue. The fact his face filled with understanding only succeeded in making her feel even guiltier.

"You look terrible," Naruto commented and she felt a familiar twitch in her face. "Are you feeling okay?" Before she even thought about it her fist connected with his jaw in an almost comical way; successfully planting him like a painting against her wall.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot!" Once she successfully chased him from her home she collapsed on her couch, putting her face in her hands. The rosette girl knew she needed to get ahold of herself – she had been sneaking around playing puppet master for weeks now and completely shunning her duty. She was so ashamed of her nonsensical desire to keep his never-wilting body; who would listen to her equally nonsensical explanations without dubbing her crazy? - Without locking her up for her remaining sanity to be picked at until she really _was _insane?

Pale fingers rubbed her neck a bit as she sighed, biting down on her lower lip. The pink-haired kunoichi clearly had issues with self-control she wasn't ready or willing to deal with. Looking at her reflection only seemed to solidify this insanity eating at her when she saw the dark rings around her eyes; the unfamiliar, _dull_ coloring of her once vibrant locks. Her already pale skin was now a sickly white, and she made a mental note that she would try to balance her life out more appropriately rather than become a recluse in her basement with her dead puppet friend.

Before she could stop the action, the soft green glow of her chakra pooled from the tips of her fingers to bring a small doll to life. One palm was pressed against her chin as she slouched – distracting herself by making the little wooden body dance with the slightest twitching of her fingers. It was more than enough to relax her into a familiar trance; she released a soft sigh as the tension drained from her body. Apparently puppetry was her drug, she noted this bitterly as she stood and made the little doll of a character walk alongside her to her bedroom. It was almost an unconscious thing to make it move alongside her – a silent companion to ease her discomfort as she gathered her things and headed for the bathroom.

Sakuras chakra strings detached abruptly and it fell to the floor as she closed the bathroom door, locking it for extra measures. If people were barging into her house now, she may as well take extra precautions to ensure she was undisturbed. The warm haze that filled her bathroom as scolding hot water ran over her surprisingly filthy body was enough to soothe the knots in her stomach. She could tell herself it was okay she was keeping Sasori - despite the fact he was long gone from this realm of living - and that it wasn't anyone's business if she wanted to use the very lethal puppet as a new toy. Because in the end that is what he wanted, wasn't it? – to be a beautiful, eternal puppet of his own merit and creation? Sakura found she had no wish to deprive the artist of that desire; of the satisfaction he got what he wanted in the end.

Stepping into the foggy surroundings she wrapped a towel around herself and checked the mirror again, smiling in satisfaction to see her hair found its life once again; her sickly skin was slowly regaining its usual glow. Admittedly, it had been a while since she had last showered, much less ate or slept with her growing obsession looming over her as the moon does the night. Her stomach responded to the thought of food as she began dressing herself and started towel drying her hair – more than eager to grab a bite to eat as she finished tugging her rather baggy t-shirt over her head. However, stepping out of the bathroom knocked the breath out of her.

There sat Sasori in all his beautiful, thoughtful glory as he examined her living room with no obvious curiosity. Upon hearing her exit her bathroom, however, his attention turned to her and the slightest of smirks pulled at his lips. Sakuras breath hitched in her throat as his cinnamon eyes caught her own emerald ones; mixed emotions overwhelming her senses as she leaned against the wall next to her bathroom door.

"I'm hallucinating." She said dumbly, though her voice was barely audible in the thick air between them.

"You _did _keep my body," His smooth voice countered coolly, though her eyes were already looking him over for signs to prove her point. Had she not known any better, she would have said he was amused by this fact as his curious eyes searched her as well. "I'm actually inclined to thank you for the care you've shown in tending to it while I was away." Sakura wanted to make a dash for the door – to escape this all-too-realistic hallucination before things got to out of hand; to beg someone to lock her up and save her from herself.

"I'm surprised you went through so much trouble to keep me hidden from your companions though," He was clearly pushing her buttons from the way his lips tugged into a lazy smirk. "Are you ashamed of me, Sakura-chan?" His purr made her face flush as she scowled, making her way towards the door abruptly. She needed to talk to Tsunade about this new development – it was one thing to keep dead bodies locked in your basement, but a completely different matter when they start talking to you.

However, the moment her fingers landed on the doorknob her body froze in place before twirling to face the puppeteer with her mouth slightly agape. Hallucinations couldn't control your body; was she in a genjutsu? A quick jolt of chakra successfully detached the strings, but he didn't vanish. He was still giving her the same lazy smirk as she tried to chew over the new information her brain was processing.

"Holy shit you're alive." Her words elicited a chuckle from him as she gaped, torn between shame and shock that the male was clearly aware she had tucked him in her basement. A shudder trailed down her spine as she wondered how long it was he had been alive and she was just too stupid to notice; this thought lit her face on fire. Fingers latched onto the hem of her shirt loosely as she stared at him with clear discomfort – she _had _tried to kill him. She even had the scar to prove it wasn't all a figment of her imagination; the death of Chiyo and Gaaras life was testaments that she wasn't just completely insane.

Another unnerving thought struck her as she met his surprisingly soothing eyes: he said he would make her his puppet.

"I see you've taken a liking to playing puppet master," He hummed. "I didn't care for being used like an awkward child's doll, but seeing your disturbed expression when I opened my eyes was absolutely endearing; the fact you admired me so openly only succeeded in making me curious as to why it was you stowed me away to begin with." Sakura was beginning to feel faint at the fact he spoke so casually about her fascination, resisting the urge to lean against the wall as she tried not to crumble before him. How had she not noticed?

"I really am baffled as to why it was; would you care to enlighten me?" Sasori apparently noticed her wobbling knees and chuckled as his strings reattached; moving her to sit on the couch beside him.

"I don't know why." Sakura felt the lie sting her lips – she did know why, now that he was here eyeing her with those cool, calculating orbs. She knew exactly why it was she was so obsessed with keeping the puppet masters body taken care of; even going so far as to neglect her own needs to tend to his. She shifted, scowling a bit as his slender arms wrapped around her loosely as his strings held her still; she didn't bother fighting the contact. It was too late now anyway, from the looks of things.

"I warned you, little girl." Sasori murmured to her, lips lightly kissing at the shell of her ear. Sakura shivered despite herself, finally squirming in his grip as she dispelled his strings irritably; only to have her chakra diminished as they found their place on her body once again. Lacking the desired energy to resist his control, her fingers slid along his cheek softly. He nuzzled into her touch with a purr, grinning into her palm as she hissed out quiet protests.

"Hush; be a good little puppet and I'll leave your precious Kyuubi alone for the moment." His lips were cool against her steadily heating skin, and she found herself crawling into his lap affectionately despite her clear anger. She was so _stupid _to have found herself infatuated with such a dangerous creature, and it was clear he was enjoying her inner torment from the way his grin became slightly manic.

"How?" Sakura finally seethed as he twitched his fingers – making her own respond in playful caresses of her own skin despite herself.

"I said you couldn't hurt me, though I suppose I should have elaborated." Sasoris voice was soothing as he forced her hands to run along her stomach underneath her oversized shirt. "I can't die. It would be foolish of me to expose my weaknesses so openly; I'm surprised you fell for it after putting so much work into our little fight." His voice trailed off for a moment as a twitch of his pinky made her fingers curl around her shirt a tug it up, revealing the scar she had gained from his sword.

"You never even noticed the seal, did you?" He murmured as his lips pressed into the marred skin, tongue flicking out to run along it slowly. It was then that a searing pain shot up her form; a surprised yelp left her lips in line with the shudder of poorly hidden pleasure. Her eyes darted down to see a newly formed red marking over her scar – a red scorpion.

"I said you would be added to my collection; that you would be my new puppet," Sasoris lips were still pressed into her new marking, purring suggestively as his sweet cinnamon orbs met her shocked green ones. "I didn't clarify how, now did I?"

* * *

Stats Upon Completion

_Reviews: 4_

_Favorites: 12_

_Followers: 7_


	2. Morals - Hidan

Title: **Morals**

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Razzella

Language: English

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Crime

Published: 08-28-13

Words: 2,770

* * *

_Sakura didn't mean to let this happen; she wasn't sure any amount of apologizing would make it right. One-shot. [Hidan X Sakura]_

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating everything like I should, guys; I know I suck. Enjoy my apology one-shot of my OTP.

Read, review, favorite, follow, etc.

- Razz

* * *

**Moral(s)** [mor-uhl(-s)]

**_Adjective_**

1. Of, pertaining to, or concerned with the principles or rules of right conduct; of the distinction between right and wrong; ethical.

2. Expressing or conveying truths or counsel as to right conduct, as a speaker or a literary work.

3. Founded on the fundamental principles of right conduct rather than legalities, enactment, or custom.

4. Capable of conforming to the rules of right conduct: _a moral being._

**_Noun_**

5. Principles or habits with respect to right or wrong conduct.

* * *

"You like him." Ino said accusingly, and Saukra flinched – her head shaking rapidly in denial. Of course the blond wouldn't take kindly to her irrational affection for the man who killed her mentor, and the pinkette would never ask her to. She was sick; her entire attempt at rationalizing it only succeeded in making it worse. The emerald-eyed female didn't know how or why it came about, but somehow she still managed to feel that flutter in her stomach when she caught sight of the silver-haired male. It was too far out of her control for her to even begin to make an attempt at correcting it.

"That's just fucking great, Sakura." Her blue-eyed friend reacted accordingly, spitting the words at her venomously before storming down the hall and out of the building. Hidan had only been in the prison about three weeks; yet here she sat somehow ending up in fights over his wellbeing. The reason Ino had even had the nerve to spit the accusing words at her was because the pink-haired female had stopped her from making a massive mistake. They weren't even supposed to be here – it was two in the morning, for Christ sake! – and the blond had come in for some late-night torture. She had become a bit vindictive and aggressive since her senseis' murderer was dug up and plopped down in a cell. Of course, they nursed him back to health and strapped some chakra restraints on him, but he was still dangerous.

And Sakura liked that.

"Is the bitch gone, pinky?" The Jashinist asked as he tapped the window of his cell, smirking smugly when she jumped in alarm. She gave the pale man a quick look over, nodding silently when his violet eyes flashed impatiently. Indeed, he had proved to be more than a bit dangerous with his first few attempts at escape; Sakura herself having been forced into the fray when he managed to take out his two ANBU guards. He easily overpowered her, and that was the day she realized she was a glutton for punishment.

- X -

_Her heart fluttered as she rushed forward, throwing a chakra-powered punch at the silver-haired Akatsuki. He dodged with ease and she hissed in frustration, following it up with a few more swings before he apparently grew bored and slammed a punch into her stomach. She wheezed as the air left her lungs, being tossed back a few feet by the sheer force of his blow. He sneered as he swung a leg around and hit her similarly; sending her backwards, sprawled out on her back with a blood-filled cough._

_Sakura blinked and she was being straddled, her kunai being torn from its place on her thigh and pressed against her neck. Violet eyes flashed in unhindered excitement and she just stared, feeling an uncomfortable knot in her stomach._

_"Sakura-sama!" A vaguely familiar voice called from down the hall and she felt the dangerous males weight shift off her, lurching forward to deal with the next enemy. She didn't move from her position – spread eagle on the floor of a prison hallway with wide emerald eyes and an undeniable heat in her core._

- X -

Eventually he had been caught, though she had stayed that way until (definitely _not _trying to calm her speeding heart and knotted stomach, by the way!) she heard cursing and multiple footsteps coming down the hall. Her fingers traced the self-inflicted wound she had given herself the moment she sensed another's presence that day – acting instinctively to save her skin as she lied and claimed she'd been fatally injured and stuck healing the wound. The look he had given her when she claimed this couldn't be described as anything other than sadistic amusement. She removed her hand from under the hem of her shirt and rolled her shoulders, getting ready to leave herself when his voice stopped her again.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan demanded and she resisted the urge to smirk, not turning to face the man. She could feel his glare in between her shoulders and cocked her head back to glance into his cell. He was, indeed, glaring; his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl she could almost call a pout.

"This isn't my floor tonight; I get to go home, for once." Sakura shrugged, turning to face him again. Her arms were crossed loosely with her hip cocked to one side, head following suit as she waited. Why she was waiting, she wasn't sure, but her feet stayed firmly planted on the cold concrete as they stared at each other. He looked like he wanted to say something, his face flickering with unreadable emotion before he snorted and moved back into the darkness of his cell. With that silent exchange, she turned and left the building; eager for a good nights sleep.

* * *

"Sakura-sama." A voice called gently and she turned to see a pale man with dark hair waving cheerfully in greeting. She offered a smile and wave of her own, letting him follow her up the stairs to see her _favorite _patient. Since Inos' little outburst the night before, she had insisted she get a new assistant in tending to Hidan – which ultimately pissed the blond haired girl even more – and found herself fighting off waves of eagerness that always tried to press into her when she reached his cell.

Giving the new guy a quick warning about the aggressive Jashinist, she swiped her key-card and let them in. The door closing behind her suddenly felt like a death sentence when she met his violet glare, trying not to shudder. Her dark-haired companion looked between them warily, fingers weakly clutching his clipboard.

"O-Oh, I left my medical bag, Sakura-sama." He said sheepishly and she handed over the key-card, sighing.

"Hurry up." The boy was more than happy to bolt out of the room, leaving her alone with the man who spared her life. He gave her a once over, smirking smugly as she finally shifted her feet nervously.

"I could kill you." He reminded, and her eyes flashed in irritation.

"But you won't." The moment she spoke he slammed her into the darkest corner of the room – successfully hiding them from prying eyes in the process – with his hand around her throat. A low groan escaped when she hit the wall, smaller hands wrapped weakly around his wrist as he held her in place; her feet a good few inches from the ground.

"And what makes you so fucking sure?" Hidan growled a low, feral sound that made her shiver despite everything. Noting this, his eyebrow quirked curiously, fingers tightening around her pale throat; Sakura whimpered softly and kicked her legs with a bit of a scowl.

"You had the chance and you didn't fucking take it." She spat, glaring at him as his grip loosened enough to provide her with some oxygen. He grinned when she cursed, and before she was completely aware of what was happening he had her body pinned by his; his hand dropping to hold her thighs up around his waist. Her face flushed pink as a familiar heat hit her, eyes widening slightly when his fingers – surprisingly gentle, much to her pleasure – traced circles into her shorts beneath the medical skirt.

"Mm, good point." He was playful? Since when were S-Class criminals _playful_?! Hidans violet eyes glittered with that same excitement she had seen before as he leaned his face close to hers, warm breath ghosting across her lips; she gasped slightly. A familiar buzz signaled someone entering the room and he was gone, leaving her gaping like a fish as he sprawled out across his bed – as if he had been there the entire time. Amused eyes watched her as she blinked away her surprise, forcing her legs to work as she shoved the now-returning assistant back out the door.

"He's fine – God, you're such a slow ass." Sakura grumbled, the heavy door slamming behind her as she let the male fight to catch up; stuttering out apologies the whole way.

* * *

Sakura paced her office as she tried to calm her nerves, face bright pink every time she made the mistake of trying to address the source of her problem. Not to mention the uncomfortable butterflies in her stomach, she was a complete mess. Her hair was sticking up everywhere from where she had been ruffling it in her frustration – more like trying to rip it out, but _y'know _– and her emerald eyes lack of normal shine. A bruise was beginning to form where he had roughly tossed her against the wall, which she would rub occasionally just to remind herself she wasn't completely insane; _that really happened_.

Needless to say, Sakura Haruno was deeply confused.

Her fingers attempted to brush down her pink locks before rubbing her face weakly, sighing to herself. It wasn't his actions that caused the confusion though – she was used to sexual and aggressive advances from prisoners and patients alike – but _hers_. Plopping down in her chair, she pondered why it was she didn't fight back. She let him do that; she allowed him to have the power in such a deadly situation while never even considering fighting back! Her mind had turned to mush the moment he touched her, and all she wanted was for him to press his lips into hers with the same bruising force.

It was just like when he had her pinned to the floor.

A scowl etched on to her features as she let her head slam into the desk, sighing deeply. It was so pathetic to be lovesick over a man who was only here because they couldn't kill him. Suddenly, the pale female suddenly realized why her mentor drank so much.

"Sakura," A voice called and she growled softly as she tilted her head up, resting her chin on the desk to eye the intruder. "Hidan picked a fight with some guards and they beat him to Hell. Go take care of it." Her superior spoke stiffly, leaving the female to gaze at her with disbelief. Hidan didn't… get beaten. He was out of most of the people's league when it came to combat, even without his chakra or weapons. In fact, he had proven this many times over in almost every escape tactic he had tried upon being tossed into a cell. So why was he letting himself get beat on? The small female wanted to beg her to have someone else handle it, but knew it wouldn't work out.

She was the only one available to tend to the S-Class today.

"Hai." Sakura muttered as she stood, grabbing her medical pack, before glumly walking back up the stairs to check on her insane Jashinist.

* * *

"And how exactly did this happen?" The pink haired female asked with a quirked eyebrow, wrapping his arm gently. "You don't usually get a scratch on you." Upon arrival, it was probably a lot worse than she had expected. His face had been bloody and a bit swollen, along with some deep cuts along his arms and stomach that were easily patched for the most part; either way, he was covered in the copper scent of blood and it was making her a bit woozy.

Hidan was unusually quiet when she got there and set to work on patching him up. Healing the cuts was easy, but the one on his stomach actually went all the way up his chest, much to her dismay. Obviously, she chose to avoid it by fixing everything else first – but now she was out of other wounds to deal with and was forced into looking at his shredded shirt awkwardly.

"Can you take that off?" Sakura asked after a long moment, gritting her teeth in a poor attempt at resisting a blush. He actually snickered at the feeble question before pulling the t-shirt off and tossing it to the floor beside him. Rather than lay him on his bed and bloody it up, she had put him in their inconspicuous corner for the sake of some privacy; _not _because she didn't want anyone else to see he was beaten to hell for the sake of his badass image or anything.

Carefully, the suddenly meek female pressed her hands gently into the wound as a green glow surrounded them and began slowly stitching it back together. Her face was still tinted pink as she bit her lower lip; she _well aware_ her face was bright pink from the amount of heat radiating there, though she didn't meet his amused gaze.

"When I wrap you up, you're not going to be able to move for a few days." Sakura informed and he scoffed.

"I'm fucking immortal; I'll be fully healed by the time you come check on me tomorrow." Hidan sneered and she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Why'd you let yourself get hurt?" She tried again and he smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Maybe I just wanted to fucking see you."

"Maybe I don't believe you."

The moment the wound was patched up he grabbed her wrist and slung her down – rolling so that he was positioned between her legs with her wrists pinned above her head. Her eyes widened, emerald meeting violet, before the unthinkable happened.

He kissed her.

Sakura yelped as his lips pressed roughly into hers, earning another feral growl from the man above her as his tongue snaked passed her lips. Mewling softly, she met his tongue in a meek battle for dominance before letting him caress the walls of her mouth to his heart's content. His hand slowly released her thin wrists, fingers gently pushing up her shirt so that he could thumb at the small scar she had given herself. Her own nimble fingers fisted themselves into his hair, arching slightly as he caressed her pale skin.

A disapproving whine left her lips as he broke their kiss, though her breath hitched when he pressed them into her neck. His tongue playfully lapped at the bruise he made, a smirk pulling at his lips as he nuzzled into the place where her shoulder met her neck.

"I can't believe you blamed that shit on me." Hidan purred as he nibbled at her gently, enjoying the way she squirmed under his ministrations. His fingers gently ran along the scar to remind her what he was referring to and she couldn't help but chuckle dryly.

"I couldn't say that I let you run rampant of my own accord, now could I?" Sakura teased softly, heart fluttering when he growled in approval; her lips pressing softly into his jaw as one hand caressed his well-toned back. Her tongue playfully ran around the shell of his ear and she grinned when he went rigid, catching his earlobe and nibbling softly. He leaned back from her and she immediately felt cold; pouting up at him as he grinned manically down at her.

"You should probably get back to work, don't cha' think?" At his words she batted her eyelashes innocently, momentarily forgetting she was indeed at her workplace; doing completely unprofessional things with an inmate.

"Tease." Sakura grumbled, though she was fairly pleased when he laughed and stood, offering her a hand that she feebly took. Hidan tugged her into another fierce kiss before sending her on her way, chuckling as the pinkette scurried to escape his room.

Nibble fingers spun her keycard around in one hand as he plopped down on his bed, eyeing it with a smug smirk.

_That was really too fucking easy._

* * *

Stats Upon Completion

_Reviews: 8_

_Favorites: 21_

_Followers: 8_


	3. Kiss - Zetsu

Title: **Kiss**

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Razzella

Language: English

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Humor

Published: 02-14-14

Words: 1,513

* * *

"_Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other." - Rene Yasenek. One-shot. [Zetsu X Sakura]_

* * *

Happy Valentines Day, everyone! I was planning to post this two days ago, but I figured I could hold it and give everyone a cute Valentine, ya' know? So this is my short gift to my lovely reviewers and followers because I do so love you guys.

- Razz

* * *

**Kiss** [kis]

_**Verb (used with object)**_

1. To touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and emit a smacking sound, in an expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence, etc.: _He kissed his son on the cheek._

2. To join lips with in this way: _She kissed him and left._

3. To touch gently or lightly; to make slight contact with or brush

_**Verb (used without object)**_

4. To join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc.: _They kissed passionately._

5. To express a thought, feeling, etc., by a contact of the lips: _They kissed good-bye at the station._

* * *

Sakura had found her second home.

Pink hair blew softly in the wind as she sat upon a fallen log, emerald eyes staring off into space as she hummed a mindless tune. In her ungloved hands rested a small plant she was currently tending to; gently placing the small thing into a hole she had dug out in the soft soil beneath her feet. Burying its roots with gentle hands she smiled, as if the plant could return the gesture, and gently pet the petals.

"There you go little guy." She had never claimed to be one for gardening – not even remotely, in fact, she remembered her childhood involved many flowers she tried to tend to dying, not to mention the almost constant wilting of flowers in Yamanakas' shop when she came around – but she did like trying. The young medic _wanted _to be good with plants, it just never seemed to happen that way.

To be honest, it was a touchy subject for her.

The kunoichi moved from her spot on the log and newly-planted flower to trot off towards the small spring in her clearing. Her new home was actually quite far away from her true home; it was almost a day's travel to make it here, and it was this reason that she would give everyone a heads up before vanishing. The first few times Tsunade had wanted to send someone with her – not willing to risk her best medic while the Akatsuki were clawing at ways to get the upper hand on Naruto – but when her student had a fairly childish fit about 'being able to handle herself' she submitted. After that, everything was smooth sailing.

Sakura sat on the edge of the pond with a fond little smile, letting her fingertips hang in the water with a faint green glow; effectively lighting the darkness enough for her to gaze adoringly at the koi lurking in the murky water. She didn't want to share this place with other shinobi, but it was not for a lack of trust in her fellow ninja. The young woman didn't want to contaminate it with her lifestyle, and she refused to let anyone else do so either. Her weekend visits to this place were partially because of that – she had to come check up on everything and make sure no one brought the woods down around them. Like a protective mother, Sakura played guardian of her second home with little thought to the matter; tending to the wildlife as well as the plants. Well, the friendly wildlife, anyway, she had a tendency to catch and eat the ones that decided to be aggressive. Mostly boar, among other things – she couldn't bring herself to eat a bunny or a bird, or even a fish!

"What to do, what to do." She hummed to herself as the fish playfully nipped at her fingers, earning a giggle and a slight shake of her head. Sakura liked to be alone, so it wasn't as if she was exactly miserable that she was unaccompanied. Really, it was almost nice to be away from prying eyes and the constant bustle of humanity her village provided; however much she loved her friends most of them were loudmouths and would have effectively destroyed the stillness she enjoyed here.

She was completely oblivious to her company as she twirled her fingers around the water; toying with her fish.

* * *

Zetsu wasn't entirely sure what he should do.

The little rosette had started coming into _his _garden – touching _his _flowers, and _his _trees, and _all his things _– and even though she always left, she came back. Every weekend, she was here in _his spot_, and had effectively kept him from being able to properly move about. He knew who she was, of course, and that alone kept him from attempting to devour her [which would have been his go-to way to fix this problematic situation] because he had heard of what she did to Sasori, and he had no interest in seeing it for himself.

Either way, he couldn't think of a way to make her leave and _stop coming back_. Neither half of him particularly liked the idea that she would keep coming forever [_touching all his things_], but what was he supposed to do about it? Somehow he doubted popping out of his current hiding place – which was_ definitely not a tree_ – and going _'hey, get out' _would work as well as he wished it would. Due to his little human interactions – the Akatsuki didn't count as human; those people were all just as strange as himself – he wasn't certain of the best move to make. He preferred to keep to himself anyway, and Tobi was the only one who actually understood him on a personal level. Though, he doubted the man knew him as well as he believed he did.

He had read books though [which were very misleading], and frequently watched other humans interact. The first time he witnessed a 'kiss' he was elated because he assumed the man was about to eat his female companion and that meant he wasn't a freak and his entire life had been a misunderstanding. Of course, he realized quickly that he wasn't actually going to eat the girl and instead the girl ran [looking just as mortified as if he _was _going to eat her, may he add].

A light bulb went off as his attention returned to the pink-haired kunoichi.

He debated the possibility that this was morally wrong – Tobi had later explained that a kiss was _supposed to be _a way of expressing endearment – but it was brushed aside. There was nothing _endearing _about the little pink-haired brat killing his flowers; it was as if she didn't have the most basic of common sense when it came to anything related to them. Which he found odd because she was _named after one_. Sakura. Cherry Blossom. Flower.

You would think she had some understanding of plant-life but, no, she most certainly didn't. Not only did she kill his flowers – thinking about it too long made him murderous and only mildly ravenous – _she tore down his cherry blossom tree. _Yeah, she destroyed _his _Sakura. The way her face had twisted in revulsion before she – _quite literally _– tore it from the ground made him seethe in anger.

She had taken to using it as a seat, after she cut it into pieces.

All of these thoughts solidified his need to remove her from his garden as he moved through the ground. Luckily, she had moved away from the water – where she had been tormenting _his _fish – and was busying herself with something in her pack. Seated on his Sakura tree. Lovely.

The black half of him didn't understand why the white half was so angry about it all – white Zetsu attributed this to his _boring _counterparts' personality – and was irritated he was so keen on exposing them. Though usually carefree, this was one of his few pet-peeves, and the girl had somehow managed to make him desperate for her to just _get away from his stuff_. This is why he rose partially from the ground – just high enough to be eye-level with the girl – and kissed her.

Faintly, he realized it actually felt kind of nice, and that she smelled lovely, and a pang of regret occurred that maybe it wasn't so bad having her around to stare at because she was really pretty –

Sakura spluttered at the kiss – which he expected – after realizing what was happening and tore backwards. Zetsu sunk back into the ground before taking up residence in a nearby tree as the – why was she so red? – pinkette placed a hand over her mouth. He noted that she didn't run nearly as far as he had been hoping for, and refused to admit he was glad. Of course, he became less glad when her embarrassment faded and she narrowed her eyes worriedly before snatching her bag quickly and taking off.

"**Happy now?**" Black Zetsu grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Yes." White Zetsu chirped in response, before they waltzed out of the tree and moved to tend to the plant she had planted.

Really, she had done it all wrong and the poor thing was probably already dying.

In _his _garden.

* * *

Stats Upon Completion

_Reviews: 1_

_Favorites: 6_

_Followers: 5_


End file.
